


Loving you is easy

by aawood2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawood2013/pseuds/aawood2013





	Loving you is easy

The first time they met was after the fall of shield. Steve showed up in his apartment covered in dirt and blood with the Winter Soldier leaning against him for support. He didn’t ask any questions, just shoved them into the shower one at a time while he ordered enough pizza for the two super soldiers, lucky, and himself. After everyone was clean and fed he sent them to bed while he stood guard. 

The first time they talked was when Steve finally left the apartment after a week. Clint told him about Manhattan, about Loki, while he cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Bucky stayed silent while he told the story, told him about all the therapy that shield had put him through. Once he does done Bucky told him he talked to much but he sounded relieved, like he was no longer alone in the world. 

The first time Bucky laughed was after they’d been at the apartment for over a month already. Steve was tired, leaning his forehead against the cabinets while waiting on the coffee to brew and Clint was throwing sticky arrows at him, trying to get then to stick to his arms and neck. One finally landed dead center on the back of Steve’s neck and Bucky started laughing. The two avengers were stunned for a moment before joining him. Things seemed a little lighter after that. 

The first time they shared a bed was once the weather had gotten colder and the first snow had started to fall. Neither could sleep, the cold giving them both nightmares so they bundled up in Clint’s bed with all the extra blankets they could find and watched movies until they both fell asleep. After that they almost shared a bed. The nightmares were less when there was a warm body to anchor them to reality. 

Their first kiss happened on Christmas eve. Tony had invited everyone to a Christmas party and Steve puppy eyed them until they had agreed to go. The first kiss happened under mistletoe. The kisses thst followed didn’t need any such help. 

The first one to say ‘I love you’ was Bucky. They’d been together for nearly six months when he finally said it and there was no hesitation from Clint when he said it back. It was also the first time they made love. 

It was Clint who proposed. They’d been together for just a little over two years when he dragged Bucky out for a late night stroll through the park. Snow was lightly falling and everything was lit up with soft twinkling lights, just a week past Christmas. He got down on one knee despite the growing pile of snow on the ground and waited for Bucky to turn back around to look at him. Once he did he was greeted by the sight of Clint on one knee holding up an open rung box. “James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?” Buckys response was to tackle him into the snow and kiss him breathless before finally giving a soft, 'yes!’


End file.
